Dead Souls Chapter one
by EternusCaries1
Summary: a new enemy
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Dead Souls**

**_Chapter One:_**

Vegeta and Trunks were out back when Goku and Goten showed up. "Hey Trunks, you wanna go play!" Goten said running toward his best friend.

"Sure!" Trunks said and they ran off.

"Kackarot I told you not to bring your brat!" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh I couldn't say no to him, I really tried but I couldn't." Goku said and looked pouty.

"Whatever, lets go I want to get this over with!" Vegeta said. Goku and Vegeta went down toward the woods.

"So are you sure we have to go and face this thing alone?" Goku asked.

"I'm positive Kackarot, I'm only letting you go with me because you wouldn't take no for an answer!" Vegeta said as he started into the woods. Goku followed, putting on one of his fighting faces. They were going to fight some mysterious monster that to Vegeta is supposed to be extremely strong. When they came to the clearing were Vegeta first fought the monster they stopped. "Wait here, I know that the monster will show up." Vegeta whispered. Goku just sat down on a rock that was near by.

"Okay whatever you say Veggie." Goku said and started to play with the dirt. Soon they both sensed a really high ki level. "Vegeta, is that the monster?" Goku asked. Vegeta got into a fighting stance.

"Yes Kackarot that is the monster." Goku stood up and faced the direction were the monster should come from. Soon they saw a huge red bird/dragon. "Who are you and what do you want?" Goku yelled.

"I am only a servant of my master, and he has given me the task of destroying you two." The bird/dragon said.

"Do you have a name? Vegeta asked.

"My master calls me Phoenix." Phoenix said smirking.

"Well guess what Phoenix, your going to die now." Vegeta said and charged at the monster. Phoenix laughed and moved out of the way.

"Didn't I kick your ass before, what makes you think you can defeat me now?" Phoenix asked.

"Because, I won't make the same mistakes I made the other day, and I have Kackarot with me." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. The blast barely missed Vegeta and hit Phoenix in the head. Phoenix stumbled back and let out a roar.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled after wards. Phoenix was knocked down.

"Ha, what do you think about that Phoenix?" Goku said.

"I think you just pissed me off!" Phoenix yelled. Goku just gulped when he felt Phoenix's energy level rise. Phoenix charged at them both and blew fire. Vegeta and Goku dodged the fire blast and turned around.

"Okay Vegeta we have to blast him at the same time." Goku said.

"Okay." Vegeta sad.

"Big Bang."

"Kamehameha."

"Attack!"

"Ha!" The yelled finishing their attacks. The attacks went spiraling toward Phoenix, they hit him head on. Phoenix was knocked down and didn't get back up. Goku went over to him to see if he was really dead, sure enough they had killed the monster.

"Well Vegeta lets go and tell the others." Goku said as they flew toward Goku's house.

"You have to be kidding me!" Yamcha yelled.

"Sorry Yamcha, but there is a new enemy." Goku said and sighed.

"Well, we have to fight it, or the earth is doomed." Gohan said.

"But the problem is, we don't know who the actually enemy is, all we know is that it has minions." Vegeta said.

"Well, we have to be careful, and train." Goten said and looked at Trunks. They had been best friends forever; they both couldn't stand to see the other get hurt.

"Let's go spar." The said and ran out the door. Vegeta smiled a little, he loved his son so much. Goku was the only that noticed this and smiled himself.

"I and Vegeta will train together." Goku said.

"I and Piccolo will train together." Gohan said looking over at his friend.

"I and Tien will." Chao-zou said.

"Me and Killen I guess." Yamcha said.

"Well that takes care of everyone. Be careful, and be ready to fight." Goku said as he and Vegeta walked outside.

"Vegeta, we will beat this thing, and our families will be safe again." Goku said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Kackarot." Was all Vegeta said.

"So do you want to spar, or train under gravity?" Goku asked.

"We can do both." Vegeta said and walked into the gravity chamber. Goku still thought Vegeta was a little training crazy.

"Okay, how much do you want me to put it on?" Goku asked walking over to the machine.

"5,000 and I want it to go up every two minutes." Vegeta said and started to loosen up his muscles. Goku of course thought he was nuts,

"Vegeta how long do we plan on training?" Goku asked in a meek voice.

"For five or ten hours." Was his answer. Goku just shrugged and did what Vegeta told him to do. He then loosened up his own muscles and got in a fighting stance. Vegeta smirked,

"You're lucky that this is just a sparring match, if it wasn't you would be dead." Vegeta said and laughed. Goku rolled his eyes; Vegeta has said that every time they spar. Goku knew good and well that if Vegeta wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

"Okay Vegeta you make the first move." Goku said. Vegeta got serious and charged at Goku, Goku disappeared, which is what Vegeta expected. So Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind the reappearing Goku. He kicked him in the back that caused Goku to go sailing through the air. Vegeta appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach. "Beep, Beep." The gravity went up to 5,500. Vegeta could feel the weight. Goku finally got up when Vegeta upper cutted up and he left the ground again. Goku was just about to hit the ceiling when Vegeta appeared and put his fists together, he then slammed them into Goku's back and made Goku hit the floor. When Goku got up his mouth was bleeding.

"Okay Vegeta you are taking this way too seriously." Goku said. Vegeta just smirked,

"I'm just showing you that I can kill you if I want to." Vegeta said and got into another fighting stance.

Trunks and Goten

"Man this is no fun; I really don't want to fight!" Trunks yelled.

"Me either and more then likely some one is going to get hurt!" Goten said.

"I hope it's not one of us, I hope it is them." Trunks said.

"Even our dads?" Goten asked.

"My dad would be proud to die in a battle." Trunks said.

"Oh yea, hey your a prince!" Goten yelled. Trunks thought about it and then he realized it to.

"Yea I am." He said and smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to train?" Goten asked.

"Yea but preparing for battle is so boring!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yea, but they told us to...don't you get hit every time you don't listen to your dad?" Goten asked. Trunks just nodded his head slowly,

"We better hurry up and train before its supper time." Trunks said and got in a fighting position.

"Okay who is going to make the first move?" Goten asked.

"Um...lets both make the first move." Trunks suggested.

"Okay." Goten said. They charged at each other, Trunks blocked Goten's punch but at the same time he threw a punch at his friend's stomach. Goten blocked that punch and kicked Trunks in the face.

"Good move Goten." Trunks said and smiled at his friend. Trunks made the first move this time and pretended to through a punch at Goten. Goten went to block Trunks but was surprised when Trunks did a slide kick to knock him down. Right then Goku and Vegeta walked up to the fighting scene.

"Well it looks like our kids are busy!" Goku said.

"They only started to train a couple of minutes ago." Vegeta grumbled.

"How do you know Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Because, they're not out of breath and their Ki's haven't gone up that much!" Vegeta yelled. Goku then noticed that Vegeta was right,

"For once you're right Vegeta, your not going to hit Trunks because he didn't listen to you are you?" Goku asked.

"Of course I am!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks heard Vegeta yelled so he turned around. He saw his dad with a cross look on his face coming toward him.

"Hi daddy why aren't you and Mr. Goku training?" Trunks asked. Goku knew right then that he couldn't let Vegeta hit Trunks.

"Oh we took a little break, how come you only started to train around thirty minutes ago?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry sir; training just doesn't seem like the greatest thing in the world to do." Trunks whispered. Vegeta raised his hand, right before it was gong to contact with Trunks Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but your son shows you way too much respect for you to be doing that to him!" Goku said. Vegeta just glared at Goku and walked away.

"Your lucky Kackarot was here this time boy, next time he won't so do as I tell you to!" Vegeta yelled as he took off in the air.

"Thank you Mr. Goku, thank you so much." Trunks said and smiled. Goten was just standing there waiting for his dad to say something to him.

"Hey no problem Trunks, you have saved me from dieing before." Goku said thinking back when Trunks came from the future. He really did miss that Trunks.

"When?" Trunks asked.

"Well, this Trunks was from a different time line, he went back to his time, he came here to warn us about the androids and he gave me a cure for a disease I was going to get, then he came back and helped us fight the androids, now he is back in his own time line, I sure do miss him." Goku said and sighed. Trunks couldn't believe what he just heard; there was another him that saved Goku's life.

"Mr.Goku can I just call you Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Sure kid!" Goku said and walked over to Goten.

"So who won the last round?" Goku asked.

"Oh Trunks did, I won the first one though!" Goten said.

"That's my boy." Goku said and patted Goten on the head.

"And I'm really proud of you to Trunks, and Vegeta is to, even if he doesn't show it, if I can remember what the others told me, the other you got attacked by cell, killed right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went crazy because of it he attacked cell head on because he couldn't believe what he let happen." Goku said. Trunks couldn't believe it; his dad actually cared for him!

"Thank you Goku, I better go home to mommy!" Trunks said and took off. Vegeta who was still there just hiding was pissed. Kackarot just had to tell the brat that didn't he! Vegeta yelled in his head and took off after Trunks.

"Well we better go home or your mommy will through the food away." Goku said and took off in the air.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Read and Review Please :-Þ


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Dead Souls**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Trunks landed on the ground and Vegeta followed. "Now boy are you ready to be taught a lesson?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked up at him with fear and pride in his eyes.

"Yes sire." Trunks said.

"Why is there pride in your eyes?" Vegeta couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm proud of you daddy, and I want to be just like you when I grow up and become king." Trunks said and smiled a teary smile. Vegeta just smirked,

"So you want to be king huh? Well, you get off this time, but you will always do as I tell you to okay?" Vegeta asked and knelt down beside him.

"I love you daddy." Trunks said and threw his arms around his neck. Vegeta didn't know what to do,

"I...love you too boy." Vegeta said and patted him on the back. Right then a tall lavender hair boy came out of the house.

"Hey you never told me you loved me when you were alive in my time." Said Trunx as he smiled, (I'm going to spell future Trunk's name like Trunx and I'm going to spell past Trunks' name like it is originally spelled). Vegeta couldn't believe it, the son that he thought he lost forever, was back!

"Trunx your here, but how and why?" Vegeta asked.

"The time machine and I wanted to stop by." Trunx said kneeling down so he could look himself in eyes.

"Hey there little buddy, you and daddy just made up?" Trunx asked.

"Daddy said he loved me!" Trunks said. Trunx looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw a look of love toward him and the little him.

"And we love Daddy too don't we?" Trunx asked.

"Yea I love daddy!" Trunks said and smiled.

"Me to," Trunx said.

"Go on and play brat." Vegeta said.

"Wait one question, how is it like not having daddy?" Trunks asked. Trunx's smiled disappeared,

"It's a hard time for every one, but I know he'll be back." Trunx said.

"Okay thank you." Trunks said and ran off. Vegeta smiled sadly at his son,

"I'm sorry that I can't be there in that time." He said and hugged his son.

"Dad you've changed a lot, what happened?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing, I just realized how much my family means to me." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Oh so the big bad Saiyen has gone soft?" Trunx asked.

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku and Goten were happy that they were home; Chi-Chi was just about to through the food out when they came in. "NO!" Goku yelled and grabbed the pot from her hand.

"Goku darling it's only food." Chi-Chi said.

"Yea but I'm starving!" Goku said and sat the pot down on the table. Goten sat down at the table and smiled at his mother.

"Hey mom, thank you for making dinner!" He said.

"No problem honey." Chi-Chi said and smiled at Goten. He looks just like his father Chi-Chi thought. Goku and Goten ate the food in about two seconds flat.

"Well maybe we should go and see Vegeta and Trunks." Goku said and stood up.

"That's right, eat and run." Chi-Chi said taking the plates away. Goten and Goku flew over to Vegeta's house and saw that Trunx was there. Goten never saw the future Trunks so he was kind of confused.

"Hey Trunx how are you?" Goku asked.

"Goku! I'm fine...is this Goten?" Trunx asked. Trunks who heard his best friend's name came running.

"Goten!" He said.

"Trunks!" Goten said they then ran off and went to play.

"Yea that was my Goten!" Goku said smiling proudly.

"I wouldn't be too proud Kackarot he acts too much like you to be human." Vegeta said. Goku just stuck out his tongue,

"I don't care what you think." Goku said. Trunx laughed,

"Goku, you are so funny." Trunx said and winked at him.

"Are you here to help us fight the enemy?" Goku asked. Trunx's face got serious and he looked at his dad.

"Enemy, there wasn't even supposed to be another enemy for a long time." Trunx said.

"Well there is something here, we fought one of its minions...it has to be strong." Goku said.

"Well, yea now I'm here to help you fight for the enemy." Trunx said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I wanted this visit to be peaceful and pleasant, but that will never happen." Trunx said and sighed.

"One day boy, everything will be normal." Vegeta said.

"How are you so sure?" Trunx asked.

"Oh I just know." Vegeta said. Trunks and Goten came back with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong boys??" Goku asked.

"Monster in the wood...it attacked us!" Trunks said and fell down. Vegeta then saw the huge scratch on his back. The cut was bleeding really bad, Goten then knelt down beside his friend and tried to stop the bleeding. Vegeta's face went white with fear. Trunks woke up to see a bigger him, his dad, Goten, Goku.

"Hey what's every one doing?" Trunks asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up boy," Vegeta said.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by a monster, it scratched you." Goten asked.

"What did it look like?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know I never saw it and you were attacked too quickly for you to see it I'm assuming." Goten said.

"So none of you saw the monster?" Trunx asked.

"Nope, who are you?" Goten asked Trunx.

"I'm Trunx but in a different world...I'm grown up." Trunx said and smiled.

"Cool, I'm I there?" Goten said.

"No...Goku...died before you were born in my world." Trunx said sadly.

"Oh...daddy died?" Goten asked.

"Yea, everyone did but me and my mom." Trunx said.

"Oh so Vegeta died to?" Goten asked.

"Yea," Trunx said and looked at his father.

"So, who wants to go down and get some dinner?" Goku asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm starving." Trunks said and tried to get up. But blinding pain came the minute he got off of his back. "AHHHH!" Trunks yelled and fell back down. Vegeta was at his side in two seconds.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea, my back hurts really, really bad though." Trunks said and a tear fell from his eye. Every one left to leave the two alone. "Dad, I'm sorry that I can't help you all fight the new monster...but I'll be better when we fight the real one." Trunks said and smiled weakly.

"Hey don't worry about being able to fight right now...you need to get better." Vegeta said. Trunx was waiting for Vegeta when he came out of Trunks' room.

"That was sweet...I wish you were still alive in my world." Trunx said and walked down the hall way. Vegeta felt sorry for Trunx and wished he could help. Maybe after the fighting he could think of something. Later everyone of the z fighters were in Bulma's kitchen,

"So when are we going to go look for this monster?" Yamcha asked.

"Tomorrow morning and your not coming this fight is between me, Kackarot, Goten, Trunks, Trunx, and The monster." Vegeta said and left. Trunx just sighed and lay down on the couch. Goku got Goten got up and left saying see ya later. Vegeta then left Bulma to go see how Trunks was doing. He looked through the door and Trunks was sleeping, he sat down beside him on a chair and smiled.

"I'm proud of you boy." Vegeta said. (I know that Vegeta is acting ooc a lot in this story but he probably would act like this if his family was in danger). Trunx came in and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Dad, I'll be alright don't stay in here all night though, I should know that it will make him feel guilty." Trunx said and smiled.

"Boy...I'm happy your back but don't tell me what to do." Vegeta said and stood up. Trunx smiled at his dad and gave him a hug. Vegeta didn't know how to react so he just stood there.

"Well come on...let's go to bed." Trunx said and walked out. Vegeta followed and went in his own bedroom. He saw that Bulma wasn't there and thanked god. He pulled off his pants and shirt and lay down. He didn't know why but he loved his black briefs. Trunx walked to his guest room and closed the door. He sighed and sat down on the floor in front of his door. It hurt to see his father, and then he has to leave pretty soon. He let a tear run down his check before brushing it off. "I have to be strong." Trunx said and lay down. I have to be strong He fell asleep thinking that.

When Trunx woke up it was in the middle of the night and he knew something was wrong or he wouldn't have woke up. He went to check on his past self. He was sleeping soundly. He checked on everyone else in the house and they were okay. But when he looked outside he saw a monster more horrible then the androids. It had at least 20 inch devil horns, black eyes, long fangs, and it was made out of blood. "What are you?" He yelled.

"I am the person who is killing you." The monster said and started to walk toward the window. He then saw huge claws come out of its hands.

"Your the monster that hurt the little me." Trunx yelled.

"I'm going to hurt you now to!" The monster said knocking the wall out of its way. The noise woke every one up. When Vegeta got there he saw the monster holding his son up. But what by... He then realized that its claws were in Trunx's stomach. Vegeta just stood there not wanting to believe what he saw. Blood was pouring down to the carpet. Trunx's face was showing only pain. The monster laughed and threw him toward Vegeta. Vegeta caught him and put him down on the floor.

"Hang on boy; I'm going to go get a sensu bean." Vegeta said and flew to his room. He got the sensu bean and flew back; he gave it to Trunx who recovered quickly.

"He is the one that hurt the present me." Trunx said and got in a fighting stance.

"I figured that." Vegeta growled and charged.

"Go get Kackarot and his brat." Vegeta yelled. Trunx was out of the wall in a second. Goku awoke to the sound of some one banging on his door. He opened to see Trunx standing there blood staining his shirt.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine now, dad is fighting the monster that hurt Trunks at the house, and he needs yours and Goten's help." Trunks said in a whisper.

"Okay, you go back I'll use my instant transmission to get there." Goku said. Trunx flew back and saw that his dad had blood coming out of his mouth but was still up.

"Ha, is that all you got demon?" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad Goku and Goten are on there way, they are probably going to bring sensu beans to so let me take over." Trunx said getting in a fighting stance. Vegeta just moved out of his way.

"Are you ready to go back to hell?" Trunx asked.

"Oh you mean the hell you're living in, no daddy, and no mommy." The monster said. Trunx's eyes went wide in surprise, how did the monster know that Bulma got killed, pain flooded into Trunx's heart. He didn't want his dad to know that.

"Boy, why didn't you tell me that woman was dead?" Vegeta asked. Trunx turned around which was a bad mistake; the monster saw its chance and charged. The next thing Trunx knew he had a horn beside his heart and in his heart. Blood poured out of his mouth and he died after that. Vegeta's face went white in horror; the monster threw Trunx's dead body on top of Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't hold back the sob of grief. "Trunx...Trunx?" Vegeta was shaking him. Not wanting to face the fact that he was dead. The monster charged at Vegeta and Vegeta didn't see it in time, He threw Trunx out of the way and tried to charge up a blast. Right before the monster's horns got in the way Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and grabbed the horns.

"Think again!" Goku yelled. He then through the monster across the yard,

"Goten take Trunx's body some where." Goku yelled.

"Kamehameha."

"Big Bang."

"Ha."

"Attack." Vegeta and Goku screamed doing the same thing they did with the first one. The dust cleared and the monster was still there just injured badly.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled. The monster was gone there was only a couple of blood spots. Vegeta ran to where Goten was and fell down on his knees in front of the dead Trunx.

"Come on boy, wake up." Vegeta said shaking Trunx. Goku looked sadly at Trunx and let tears fall down his cheeks. Goten didn't really know who he was, but he knew that he loved him so he also cried. Vegeta's pride got in the way for him though. He stood up and looked at Trunx. "I promise boy, you will be avenged, I will kill the bastard who did this." Vegeta said and flew toward the highest ki in the area.

"He is going to do something crazy we better follow him." Goku said and he and Goten followed. The left Trunx's body there...

END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Author's Note: I'm sorry all of you Trunx fans our there...I'm one too but it was part of m my story...I'm sorry ;(

Read and Review Please


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Dead Souls**

**_Chapter 3:_**

Vegeta kept on flying, his son was dead and he could have saved him. Just like with cell! His son died then too, and he let it happen. Well this time his son would be avenged. He could feel Goku and Goten's ki's but he thought they would end up helping in the end. Vegeta then saw a giant opening in a side of a mountain. "He is actually going to do it! He's going to go and fight the enemy!" Goten said.

"Well he did just loose a kid." Goku said as the followed Vegeta into the cave. When they came to the end they could see the enemy. It looked like a regular person but they new it wasn't.

"Who are you and what and what is your motive?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I have no name, and my motive is to gather people's dead souls. I got a new one about thirty minutes ago." The guy said. Vegeta growled.

"Why do you gather people's dead souls?" Goku asked.

"I need them to live, the more souls I have the more human I look." He said. Vegeta couldn't take it.

"I'm going to kill you." Vegeta yelled and charged at him.

Bulma just got home from the doctors. She went to see if she was pregnant. It turns out she is, she went in to see Trunks. She knew that he got attacked and was still upset. When she saw him sitting up she smiled. "Mom, I need to go help them." Trunks said.

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"Go look outside on the lawn." Trunks said who knew that Trunx was dead. He didn't want his mom to find the body but she was the only one. Trunks heard a loud scream and then heard sobbing. He quickly pulled off the cords to the machine and ran downstairs. He ran outside and quickly spotted were she was at. She was crying over the bleeding body. "Mom its okay...I'm still here." Trunks said and patted her on the back. Bulma just smiled a sad smile and got up.

"Your right, we have to get him inside." Bulma said. Even though Trunks' back hurt he picked up Trunx and carried him inside. Bulma just walked inside trying to control her sobs.

"Vegeta lets think rationally about this, don't rush into things just because it's his fault." Goku said and grabbed Vegeta.

"Let go of me Kackarot I can beat him!" Vegeta yelled.

"No you can't, but we can together." Goku said.

"But it's my fight, he killed my son." Vegeta yelled.

"Yea but you have your son; Trunx joined his dad and his mom in heaven...now you have to take care of your Trunks." Goku said. Vegeta realized this and smiled,

"But...I didn't want to loose him." Vegeta said and calmed down.

"Hey its okay Vegeta, Trunx isn't gone forever, I'm sure there is a way to wish, you, Bulma, and Trunx back." Goku said.

"But now that we are in his hide out we have to fight him, how are we going to win?" Vegeta asked.

"With my help," Came the only one voice of Trunks.

"Boy what are you doing out of bed?" Vegeta asked.

"Mommy came home she didn't see his body, I told her to go and look for it, I had to get out to comfort her or her and my baby sister would have gotten hurt." Trunks said.

"Baby sister?" Vegeta asked.

"Mommy is pregnant." Trunks said.

"Ohhh how sweet another member of a family, but your mommy is going to be loosing two, you will be the first one to die little boy." The monster laughed.

"Kackarot now do I have a reason to kill him?" Vegeta asked.

"We all are going to kill him right now." Goku said. Everyone got in a fighting stance.

"How are we going to do that?" Goten asked.

"We will fire our strongest attacks at him." Goku said.

"Kamehameha."

"Big Bang."

"Gallic."

"Kamehameha."

"HA."

"ATTACK."

"GUN."

"HA." The shouted in unison, the monster watched the huge fireball coming toward him.

"You know that your son's soul is still alive within me, you kill me your killing his soul." He said. Vegeta didn't want to believe it but he knew he was telling the truth.

"He will be happier dead." Vegeta said.

"Oh and why?" The monster yelled.

"Because, he will have to go back to nothing I'm dead and Bulma's dead in his time, your demon even said it, he was living in his own personal hell." Vegeta said and looked away. The monster finally realized that Vegeta wasn't going to stop the fireball. But it was too late by the time he realized this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." He screamed. The cave started to crumble.

"We have to get out of here." Goku yelled.

"There isn't enough time." Trunks said.

"Everyone grab a part of my body." Goku yelled. The next thing everyone knew they were out in the rain, at Capsule Corp. Vegeta ran inside to see Bulma, Goku and Gohan flew home, and Trunks walked slowly back into the house.

**One Year Later**

Bulma was holding Bra in her hands; she was the cutest little girl they have ever seen. Vegeta was over the death of Trunx, well sorta and Trunks started to date recently, Gohan got back from college two months ago, and Goten was getting shy. They were happy for a while that is then Buu came and well you know what happens ;)

END OF FIC

Read and Review Please


End file.
